


[Podfic] Poking the Bear

by GoLBPodfics (GodOfLaundryBaskets)



Series: GoLB RvB Podfics [19]
Category: Red vs. Blue
Genre: F/F, Podfic, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 22:16:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22903027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GodOfLaundryBaskets/pseuds/GoLBPodfics
Summary: Podfic of "Poking the Bear" by Blueberryshortcake.Niner is the only one brave enough to face South in a bad mood.
Relationships: Four Seven Niner/Agent South Dakota
Series: GoLB RvB Podfics [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1302815
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3
Collections: Awesome Ladies Podfic Anthology X





	[Podfic] Poking the Bear

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Poking the Bear](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14844326) by [Blueberryshortcake](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueberryshortcake/pseuds/Blueberryshortcake). 



## MP3 & M4B

Your browser doesn't support streaming with the HTML5 audio tag, but you can still [download this podfic](https://archive.org/download/redvsbluepokingthebear/%5BRed%20vs%20Blue%5D%20Poking%20the%20Bear.mp3).

 **To Download:** Right click the link and choose save link as.  


Type | Link | Size | Length  
---|---|---|---  
MP3 | [[link to mp3]](https://archive.org/download/redvsbluepokingthebear/%5BRed%20vs%20Blue%5D%20Poking%20the%20Bear.mp3) | 4 MB | 0:06:19


End file.
